


夜幕

by Aarcattino



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarcattino/pseuds/Aarcattino
Summary: 是慎劫！劫妹夜袭不成反被透的纯车爽文。我是真的好爱劫(awsl
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 22





	夜幕

**Author's Note:**

> -纯车  
> -慎切开黑  
> -劫太惨了
> 
> 劫：我他妈造孽啊！！

慎当然醒着。

当劫隐忍的吐息拂过他的脸，当劫温热的手掌钻进他的内衫。

劫俯身凑近他。窗外明亮的月光被遮挡，不知名的情感溶化在阴影之中，一点一点地爬上他的脸。

他的师弟在打量他。自上而下，充满渴望，又满腹犹疑，像一只警惕的猎豹盯着猎物。手掌从腰腹一路向上，以一种暧昧的方式抚过他的胸膛。

劫是个优秀的忍者，从来不会手下留情，更不会迟疑。他的拳头又狠又准，能够轻易地在人身上留下淤青，甚至打断肋骨。

慎从来不知道劫还可以用这样……温和的力道触碰他。此刻的劫和平日不一样，褪去高傲的表皮，露出了内在柔软而隐蔽的部分。慎感到自己的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动，仿佛被劫手掌的温度所点燃，让他的血液都开始升温。他在兴奋，有所期待，这些情绪难以用均衡的教诲去压制。

劫没有余裕去注意师兄的变化。他已经把脑袋靠在了慎的枕头上，柔软的额发贴着慎的侧脸，经过控制的呼吸一下又一下，轻轻地吹在慎的脖子上。

“呼……”

劫发出几不可闻的叹息，喉结上下滚动，忍耐着快感。

如果可能的话，慎应当发动全身意志来抵御这种无法压抑的欲望。但仅仅是感受到劫最细微的动作，他的防线便轻而易举地裂开了。劫在自己身体上游离抚慰的掌心沁出薄汗，微湿的指尖也在轻轻颤抖着。燥热的呼吸里掺合着一种陌生的情感，带着隐秘的渴望，甚至……一丝几乎无法察觉的软弱的呜咽。

难耐，渴望，饥饿。慎想努力忽视这些波涛汹涌的情感，可无法否认的是，他想听到更多…如果是因自己而起那就更好…但这声呜咽转瞬即逝，仿佛从来不曾出现。他想自己应该是听错了吧，这种东西本就不应存在于自己的师弟身上。

劫的发丝蹭到了慎的下颌，带着一丝若有若无的香味。慎忍不住悄悄睁开了眼睛，熟悉的白发映入眼帘。慎也说不准自己是不是魔怔了，但他现在只觉得劫全身都散发着魅惑自己的气息，撩人心弦，勾着他诱着他一步步走向欲望的深渊。可理智又将临界点的他堪堪拉回，说这有违伦常，他必须拒绝这只骄傲的孔雀。

说来简单。慎痛苦地压抑着——他能感受到下体有渐渐抬头的趋势，但他还是压抑着心跳，竭尽所能假装自己还在沉睡，即使呼吸早已有着不易察觉的凌乱。如果不是劫已经情动到无法掩饰自己的喘息声，或许他早就发现慎的反常了吧。

慎试图转移自己的注意力，他微微偏头看向窗外，皎洁的月光洒了进来。苦说为了让自己的儿子专注修行，特意花心思建造了一所深林中的别院，慎本想邀请劫同住，却被劫果断拒绝。即使慎理解劫的心思，但他的心还是忍不住抽痛了。而现在——冷漠地拒绝了自己的劫，夜半时分出现在了他的别院，贴近他，抚慰自己。很难说现在的慎是震惊？是慌张？抑或是——油然而生的狂喜？

劫的喘息愈发炽热，连带着慎的胸膛也如火燎般被灼痛所折磨。他闭上了眼睛，但眼前依旧是劫的脸庞，挥之不去。肆意生长的性欲教唆他卸掉全部伪装，什么均衡，什么克己，全都是屁话。他想恶狠狠地捏住劫的双臂，趁他震惊顺势反转把他摁压在床垫里，不管不顾他的疼痛，就这样直接插进他的身体里，能让他疼到像女人一样放声大哭就最好了，哪怕疼到尖叫也无所谓，他的院落可偏远得很，谁能听见呢？就算被听见，又有谁敢进来阻止呢？一想到劫泪流满面的样子，慎都愉悦得要笑出声了。他反抗不了的，慎心知肚明，自己的小师弟从来都是自己的手下败将，不说技巧，光凭蛮力，缺乏营养的劫就不可能拼过从小苦修成材的慎。这样绝对的实力悬殊面前，劫还有什么拒绝的资本？

在胸膛抚摸着的掌心滚烫，慎甚至要怀疑这真是劫所带来的温度？印象中劫的手永远是微凉的，就算是三伏天也不例外。而现在，夜幕笼罩着两个少年，将隐密的情感深埋在黑暗里，劫却成了这黑夜里的一团火。慎没有再睁开眼，却忍不住想，沉溺在快感中的劫会是什么样的表情呢？他早就难以自持了，劫的指尖还在往下，往下——微湿的指尖摩擦过慎的乳尖，再是胸腹，劫在灼烧慎的肉体——继续往下，慎听到劫“厄”地一喘，手边能微微感受到一阵哆嗦，连带着劫的呼吸也窒了一瞬，整个过程只持续了几秒——却像好几个小时般漫长。劫的手还停在他的下腹，他努力不去感受，想强行控制自己恢复平静，可惜平日里所受的训练此时并没有发挥出应有的效果，所有的自持一旦碰上劫便溃不成军。慎难堪地发现自己的欲望开始抗拒他的理智，坚定地挺立起来，他祈祷劫不要再往下探索，就让黑夜掩饰他内心滋长的欲望。劫的手抖得更厉害了，但他就像慎祈求的那样，没有再深入私密的领地，手在小腹上方抚动，喉咙里时不时飘出一丝丝情动的叹息。就这样吧，只要自己能挺过去，等劫离开后，那么一切就只当没有发生过，人前他们还是苦说最器重的弟子，人后他们还是共同成长的手足兄弟。一切都还可以挽回，只要他能撑过去——

宛如过了几个世纪，慎听到劫的呼吸更加急促，连呻吟都要压抑不住了，抚摸慎的动作也停了下来，与之相反的另一手的律动在加快，身体也小幅地扭动，喷吐在他颈侧的气息短促而热烈，有如濒死一般——终于，劫发出了一声长长的喟叹，紧绷的身体一瞬间放松，手也软了下来，搭在慎的腹间。慎这才发现自己也出了一身的汗，牙关不自觉咬紧，嘴唇都僵硬着。他赶忙放松，努力忽视自己下身还没舒解的欲望，默默等待自己师弟离开。

劫在旁边平缓着呼吸，过了一会才恋恋不舍地将手抽离。刚刚的一切似乎耗费了他相当多的体力，劫又躺了好一阵，慎听才到窸窸窣窣的、起身的声音。但劫还没有走，慎还能感受到身边的重量。为什么犹豫？他不知道，他依旧闭着眼，就像一直在毫无知觉地沉睡着——直到唇上轻轻覆上了一个柔软的、湿润的、温暖的物什，就这样贴着，浅浅地亲吻着，最后发出一声细不可闻的，“晚安，师兄。”

——

慎只觉得大脑中有根弦在一瞬间崩断了。待他反应过来时，眼前赫然是自己师弟的面容——哪怕在黑暗中，在淡淡的月色下，也能看清楚的，劫震惊，慌乱，羞愧，还带着一丝恐惧的面容。

二人默默对视着，慎将劫压在身下，劫僵硬着身体，手足无措了一会后便慌忙移开目光，手脚并用推搡着慎，翻身想跳下床，却又被慎坚定地捏住手腕拖了回来。劫在慎的掌控下无助地挣扎着，整个过程都不敢再看慎哪怕一眼。慎已经想不出自己为什么要这么做了，他只知道现在应该抓住劫，将他牢牢禁锢住，不让他逃跑。“放开我……”劫颤抖着嗓音，用哀求的语气，“放开我，师兄。”慎制住劫还在不断扭动的身体，双臂沉沉地压在劫的肩膀上，他的双手捧住了劫的头颅，将劫的脸强行掰过来面对着自己。“别看我！”劫可以说是在尖叫了，却觉察到自己理亏，于是声音又渐渐软了下去。

慎平日就比劫高了一个头，身量也较他更为宽阔。四周全是黑暗，除了窗外皎洁的白月光将夜幕撕开了一个口子外，一切都朦朦胧胧，而此刻的慎就像是一朵漆黑的乌云，铺天盖地地笼罩着他，包裹着他，纠缠着他。劫一言不发，只有身体还在坚定地挣扎，羞耻的目光恨恨地瞪住慎，像要把他刺透，似乎全然忘记自己才是造成如今现状的元凶。

慎注视着这样的劫，突然觉得身下像是换了一个人，刚刚那个意乱情迷的劫不见了，取而代之的是平常那个倨傲冷漠的师弟，他该装作无事发生然后放走现在连挣脱都做不到的劫吗？“不。”他恍惚听到自己的声音喃喃说，身下的躯体一僵，紧接着又是更加剧烈的反抗，劫慌乱得像个女人一样试图咬他、踢他、对他又抓又挠，慎不得不用更大的力气压制住劫——即使他正分神思考。慎回忆着所有与劫有关的记忆，可每一次闪回中，劫情欲弥漫的喉音、炽热粘稠的呼吸、情动时微弱的“师兄”…像梦魇一般把过去的回忆全都侵蚀了。他迫切地渴望再听到、再感受到，甚至亲眼看到，这个与往日截然不同的师弟，他忍不住贴近劫，近一点，再近一点。有什么东西已经在心里破土发芽。慎终于平静地，收回全部思绪，把目光中所有的柔情深深地浸入劫迷茫的双眼——

连慎自己都没有意识到，他早已把均衡的教条抛之脑后了。

“劫，我想我有教导过你，做过的所有事情都需要自己承担后果。”此时的慎几乎称得上是和颜悦色，“所以现在，把腿张开。”

——

劫正趴在桌子上，眼泪淌了满脸，他已经哭到发不出声音了，嗓子干得难受，口腔也充斥着吞不下去的粘稠液体，他实在不想去回想那种连喉咙都被堵住的窒息感…瘫软的躯体被撞得一耸一耸，柱身可怜巴巴地摇晃着，液体滴滴答答落在地上，没人关照。他双腿打着抖，只能堪堪用脚趾触及地面，时不时就往下滑。慎的胸膛覆在他的后背上，双手贴心地扶住他的腰——或者说钳制。劫还有那么一点力气的时候他尝试着扭腰想逃离现状，可惜发现除了让身后人性器又涨大一圈以外并没有什么用。甚至害惨了自己的屁股。

初次就像是一场难以言喻的噩梦，他不是没有幻想过和师兄媾合，于是慎吻上他嘴唇的那一瞬，他头晕目眩地沉沦了。但劫知道自己的心思有多么可鄙，有多为人不齿，等他从那阵美妙的触感中清醒出来后，涌上心头便是一阵浓烈的悲伤——这是不对的。他想喊，却被攻城掠地的舌头堵住了一切言语，涎水淌过下巴，流进了衣襟里。这是禁忌，我们不该这样，慎。可他立刻又被愧疚击垮了——他有什么资格这么说呢，明明先一步越过红线的是他自己。

劫徒劳地想推开慎，又一次次被慎吻得身体发软，刚刚发泄过一回现在更是使不上劲。慎的动作慢条斯理又不容拒绝，他的衣襟已经完全敞开了，与慎相比略显细弱的腰线在颤抖，慎一只手漫不经心地掐住劫的脖颈抑住他的呼吸，另一只手一寸寸地从胸部开始，细细地往下摩挲，手指在乳尖留连揉捏，激得劫从喉咙里发出轻喘。“…我倒是没想到你的身体这么敏感。”慎看起来有点惊讶，“或许你比我想象得更适合当个婊子。”劫闻言恼羞成怒，狂躁地一拳朝慎挥去，被轻而易举地捏住了手腕。他早就卸了大半力气，这一下在慎看来和小孩子过家家没什么区别。

“我劝你放弃徒劳的抵抗，你我都清楚，如今的你就算是全盛状态，也没有办法击败我。况且——”慎嘲讽道，“刚才摸着我自慰的时候，你也不矜持啊，劫。”

眼泪几乎就在一瞬间蓄满了劫的眼眶。他死死地瞪着慎，被羞辱的痛苦彻底击垮了他的镇定，慎收拢的五指让他无法呼吸，他想掰开慎的钳制，却被掐得双眼发黑。就在劫以为自己要窒息而亡时，慎松开了手。新鲜的空气灌入肺部的同时眼泪也从眼眶里簌簌落下，劫猛烈地咳嗽着，仰倒在了被褥里，大口大口呼吸。眼前还是一片漆黑，连月光也看不到了。劫颤抖着身体，等他好不容易回过神来，只觉得下身一阵清凉。慎跪坐在他的双腿之间，抬起了他的腰身架在膝上好整以暇地看着他的下体。已经软下去的性器还沾染着几缕白色的液体，慎看得有点入迷，忍不住伸手去拨弄搓揉。

“——慎！！”劫目眦欲裂。

“我在，劫。”慎像往常一样温柔地回应，手上的动作却分毫未停。

劫几乎就要被骗过去了，他心里泛出一阵酸楚。这一声“劫”让他有种条件反射的心安，就像是往常的慎一般。如果不是在这种场合，他也许真的会平静下来，像以往无数次慎宽慰着他一样。劫抬腿想踢，而慎早就料到了此举，很轻松便应付了下来。“你觉得一会儿你还能硬起来吗，劫。给你弄了这么久也没什么动静。”慎挑了挑眉，但马上他又无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过，你硬不硬得起来又有什么关系呢。你只要躺好乖乖挨操就可以了，师弟。”

劫难以置信地瞪着慎，这真的是平日里那个禁欲克己的师兄说出来的话吗？他愣愣地看着慎，一时半会竟忘记了反抗。

慎金色的瞳孔蒙着阴影，眼底的神情让人琢磨不透。他注意到了劫的脸色，挑了挑眉，并没有再给劫反应的时间。他毫不客气地将劫的腿拉得更开，手抚上了身下人浑圆的臀部。不得不说手感真的很好，柔软又有弹性，慎暗自赞叹。他继续往里摸索侵入，直到幽谷的入口，指尖轻轻往里推送，不出所料——劫像触电一般浑身颤抖了一下，紧接着又是一阵剧烈抵抗。“还没放弃吗？为什么要做徒劳无功的事情呢。”慎干脆用整个身体压迫住劫，堵住劫的嘴唇忘情地缠吻，啧啧的水声在一片寂静中显得如此清晰。慎的手伸进劫的衣服里捏住了他的胸肉，腰部也死死卡在劫的双腿之间阻止他拼命并拢的双腿，另一只手的中指已经捅了进去，逼得他又是一阵呜咽。

“停，停手！”劫偏头躲开慎的亲吻，慌乱地想阻止，“痛，好痛！…放开我！”慎冷冷地一戳到底，松开在胸中揉捏的手，握住了劫的脖颈，缓缓收拢。劫被掐得眼前发黑，双手使劲想把慎的手指掰开，却因为呼吸不畅使不出力气。就在劫以为自己要窒息而死的时候，慎大发慈悲松开了他的脖颈，肺里突然涌入的空气激得他剧烈咳嗽，但还没能呼吸上几口，慎便再次坏心眼地用力舔舐起了他的唇舌。

该说劫是天赋异禀吗？才戳刺了几个来回，干涩的甬道便渗出了点点湿润，慎只觉得备受鼓舞。他立刻又往里塞入第二根手指，接着是第三根、第四根…等四根手指都能进出自如的时候，劫的腰已经软得不像话了，所有反对的举动也逐渐萎靡，他瘫在床上，双眼无神，液体从穴口汩汩流下，浸湿了床单。但这还不够，慎心想。他还在摸索着，探寻着，肠肉违逆着主人的意志层层包裹上来吸吮挽留。慎的努力没有白废，他发现每次轻顶某个点时，劫的内壁都会不由自主地抽动着收紧，被深吻着的嘴中也会溢出止不住的呻吟。就是这里了吗？在慎不断开发性感带的同时，他紧贴着劫性器的小腹逐渐感受到了一阵轻微的推力。他松开了劫的唇，低头一看，忍不住微笑。

“看啊，劫，这不是就硬了吗。”

劫头晕目眩，完全听不清慎在说些什么。后穴深处的快感太过于陌生，他想要逃又逃不开，被迫体验的感觉又过于糟糕，劫怕得眼泪淌了满脸，想求救可惜被堵住了嘴巴，想踢打却被慎死死压住，几乎要自暴自弃了。直到穴口感受到一阵滚烫的热度，激得劫清醒了一刹，劫刚想拼尽最后的力量推开慎，就被灼热的硬物活生生捅了进去——

“呃啊——”

纵然劫咬紧了下唇，但还是控制不住地发出一声凄惨的尖叫，好痛苦…身体像是被烙铁整个捅开。四根手指都不是能轻易进出的程度了，更何况慎将肿胀得青筋突起的性器几乎一插到底——没有温存，没有抚慰，就这样冷酷地直接挺了进去。劫疼得眼冒金眼，都有些分不清现实与虚幻。这毫无快乐可言，和他梦寐以求和师兄的缠绵截然相反，这分明是一场纯粹为兽欲服务的强奸。

没入劫身体的那一瞬，慎几乎没忍住自己射精的欲望。他难以置信劫的体内比他想象得还要更加美妙，甬道温暖潮湿，内壁牢牢地箍住他的肉柱，随着主人的颤动一抽一抽地吸吮，像一只贪婪的小嘴在努力地吞咽着什么可口的食物。不出慎所料，在他进去的时候，劫发出了他肖想过的痛呼，甚至表情都要扭曲了——从一开始就没停止过的泪水现在更加汹涌，他能读到劫眼中的委屈与怨恨，真的就像一个被强暴的少女，一朵被揉碎的红莲。

“别那样看着我，你偷闯我的别院摸着我的身体高潮之前早就该想到的。你不是什么无辜的受害者，不要当了婊子还想给自己立上一个贞节牌坊，劫。”

劫没有作声，沉默了半晌，哑着嗓子说：“我倒真没想到过我敬爱的师兄是个会强奸师弟的禽兽。”“那我要怎样反应呢？师弟。假装什么都不知情，放任你把我当成一个提起性致的玩具吗？”慎嘲讽。劫还想说些什么，慎不耐烦了，捏住劫的半勃的下体撸动，劫的脸涨得通红，“停下！”他喘着气，紧绷的肌肉因为快感而稍许放松，慎便趁着他放松的那一刹再次一鼓作气，将整根柱体都捅进了劫的屁股里。

噩梦便真正开始了。

这次慎不再废话，劫的抽泣声也没能改变他的心意。不等劫适应被填满的感觉，慎就大开大合地操弄了起来。交合处发出滋滋的水声，他甚至一点前戏也不给，便强硬地往最深处顶。一双手也没闲着，握住劫的臀缝挤压搓揉，另一只手挑逗着左边的乳头。许是看右侧的红缨挺立在空气里无人抚慰的样子，慎直接吸吮了上去，辅以啃咬，激出劫的一声泣音。劫疼得泪眼婆娑，苦不堪言。

但最开始的疼痛过后，快乐也逐渐浮现，慎也敏锐地觉察到了劫的情动，不再只是粗鲁地抽插，而是九浅一深地往敏感点挤压。扑天盖地的快感几乎将劫溺毙。劫就像风暴肆虐的大海里一叶飘摇的小舟，被风雨吹得七零八落，只能攀附着慎浮沉。劫几乎都要怀疑慎其实是个久经风月的老手，不然怎么能这么快就能让他沉沦呢？慎握住劫性器的手一直未停下抚慰，身后还在不断冲撞劫最隐蔽的幽谷。劫在灭顶般的快乐中几欲崩溃，终于——他可怜巴巴被人掌控着的下体，最后抽动了两下，便痛快地高潮了。

液体大部分落在了劫的身上，还有一小部分溅上了慎的胸膛，但慎完全没有不快的意思，他甚至抹下一点精液放进嘴里，不顾大脑还是一片空白的劫，忘情地深吻，逼迫劫品尝他自己的味道。“比我想象得快了这么多，劫，我还没射呢。”慎一边吻着劫一边含糊地说，他的肉柱还插在劫的后穴里，像烙铁一般。劫已经没有心情反驳慎了，他纵是想反抗也没有任何资本，只能任由慎抵着他的臀部大力操干起来。

——

第四次射精的时候，劫趴在床上，身心俱疲，他不用看都知道穴口在慎毫无怜惜的操干下撕裂出了伤口，血液混杂着精液被堵在身体里，小腹几乎饱涨到微微隆起。太多了，实在太多了，甚至有容纳不了的体液在性器进出的空隙溢出来，顺着臀缝滑落至大腿，沿着会阴流淌到劫软下来的性器上，将股间污染得粘腻不堪。身下的床单涂满了劫射出来的精液，如果不是慎把控住劫的腰身，他早就倒在这一片狼藉中了。

慎将这一片淫靡的景色尽收眼底，欲望还在源源不断地滋生，好不容易满足的下体又有抬头的趋势。他一直没有离开过劫的身体，现在又在劫的体内膨胀了起来…劫浑身一僵，慌不择路地想往前爬，他实在承受不了再来一次了。在他就要成功逃离的前一瞬，慎擒住了他的腰身，往自己性器上狠狠一按。劫哭喊出了声：“不…不要了，停下，慎…我受不了了…”

“相信你自己的天赋，师弟。你不会只有这点能耐。”慎在耳边的低语像是某种盅惑人心的诅咒，动作丝毫不停。劫的话语被撞得支离破碎，只听见他断断续续地说：“别…痛，我、我用嘴…啊，停下来…”

慎终于大发慈悲放缓了速度。“你说，用嘴？”劫抽噎着点头。慎沉默了半晌，停下了动作。劫只意识到一阵天眩地转，回过神时，自己已经面对着慎，脖子被摁住，脸埋在慎的腿间。而慎已经盘腿坐好，坚硬的性器就这样立在了空气里。

青筋虬结的肉柱拍到劫脸上的时候，劫还是不由自主地吞了一口唾沫，眼里的畏惧和迷茫掩都掩饰不住。“如果想反悔，我很乐意继续使用你的屁股。”慎抚摸着劫的头发，像是在安抚一个孩子。这样温和的举动却偏偏让劫毛骨悚然。他知道慎真的做得出。

他只能颤抖着双唇，张嘴，在慎审视的眼神里，轻轻含住了顶端。劫犹犹豫豫地伸出舌头，描摹着柱体的形状。他湿漉漉地舔舐着，偶尔浅浅地吸吮，就像是一个个吻。慎被这蜻蜓点水的讨好撩拨得欲火难忍，索性急不可耐地掰开劫的牙关，揪住劫的头发往下一按。

劫差点以为自己的喉咙要被捅穿了，他现在趴在慎的腿间，嘴里满满当当塞着肉柱，连舌头都动不了。更让他恐惧的是，他塞入的仅仅是慎的一半，还有另一半无论如何也吞不下去了。他眼泪喷涌，呼吸不畅，在他口中肆虐的物体往他的喉咙上撞，激得劫不停地干呕。他现在觉得慎就像一头发情的野兽，胡搅蛮缠，一刻都不许他休息。

仿佛过了一个世纪，劫的口腔连带着脸颊都酸软得不行，眼泪滴滴答答落在慎的性器上，又在被强迫吞吐的途中被混进涎水里。劫一边卖力吞咽一边悄悄抬眼看慎，他迫切地希望这场酷刑快点过去。慎的脸上也浮现出了红晕，粗壮的肉柱终于也开始抽动起来，随着一声低喘，慎终于尽数释放了出来。

劫下意识想松口逃开，未曾设想的是，慎十分坏心眼地压住了劫的脖子。劫没能像预想的一样脱离，他瞪大了双眼，眼里满溢的都是恐惧——慎酣畅淋漓地射出来了，抵着劫的喉咙，劫几乎以为要被射进胃里。口腔瞬间注满了白灼的精液，装不下的溢出了唇边。性器啵地一声抽离了劫的嘴，将最后的体液射在了劫的脸上。劫愣愣地看向慎，瞳孔却是涣散的，他的眉眼，脸颊，唇上，全都沾污了慎的精液…这是我的标记。慎的目光像蛇一样一寸寸游走过劫的面庞，他狂喜——劫，是我的东西。

劫头昏脑胀，他疲惫到不想去计较慎的恶劣举止。全身都疼，皮肤一块青一块紫，胸膛上遍布咬痕，连脸上都玷污着白液。最凄惨的还是后穴，已经疼到稍微动一下就疼痛不已的地步了。劫软倒在慎的身上，刚想睡过去，穴口又传来了被探索的触感。他瞪大双眼，红色的瞳孔绝望地看向慎。“已经够了，不要再来了…师，师兄，不…”劫泣不成声，几近崩溃，。慎今晚第一次轻柔地搂住了劫，把他拥在怀里，引导他将穴口对准自己的肉柱。劫还在不停地摇头，眼泪混杂为精液，抗拒着慎的侵犯。慎我行我素，捏紧了劫的腰，迫使他沉沉地坐了下去……

——

后来又做了多少次，谁还记得呢。还是初尝禁果的夜晚，慎就把劫干了个彻底。最后的最后，慎将劫压在桌子上，月光洒满了白晰的身躯，将发生在这具肉体上的罪孽照得无所遁形。劫一会儿昏睡，一会儿又被操醒，痛苦的折磨中，似乎听到慎轻声说了一句什么，他没有听清，理智也已经涣散了。在不知道第几回高潮后，劫终是体力耗尽，昏死了过去。

把剩下的精液全都灌入劫的屁股之后，慎总算放过了不醒人事的劫。他把性器抽出来，又掰开劫的臀缝仔细检查被操到几乎合不拢的穴口。好在虽然使过度、但最终没有什么大碍.

慎将劫安稳地放在了床上，劫眉头紧锁，冷汗涔涔。慎抚上了他的脸颊，将他纳入怀中，轻吻他的额头，不带任何情欲。劫在睡梦中慢慢平静，呼吸逐渐平缓，紧绷的身体也放松了下来。慎凝视着劫的脸庞，半晌，他在劫的唇上印下了一个吻。柔软，温情，他轻声说道：“晚安，师弟。”

窗外月色朦胧，天地间万赖俱静。

END


End file.
